


Caged

by linaerys



Category: Heroes - Fandom, Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-01
Updated: 2007-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linaerys/pseuds/linaerys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A present for my darling <a href="http://mandysbitch.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://mandysbitch.livejournal.com/"><b>mandysbitch</b></a> while she betas something much longer for me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Caged

**Author's Note:**

> A present for my darling [](http://mandysbitch.livejournal.com/profile)[**mandysbitch**](http://mandysbitch.livejournal.com/) while she betas something much longer for me.

Peter’s coming for him, and so Nathan lies back on the bed that smells like other men’s sweat and waits through the days. The man who shares his cell has a swaggering walk and an easy, challenging smile that reveals nothing. He looks at Nathan like he wants Nathan to feel exposed, but Nathan’s brother can read minds, and this is nothing to that kind of exposure.

“Blow me,” says Keller, the first night Nathan’s there.

Nathan raises his eyebrows and offers a disbelieving, “No,” and that is the end of it, for a while.

Keller leaves him the bottom bunk, and dangles his foot over the side—rude, invasive, and Nathan pretends not to notice. Sometimes he stands next to the bed, resting his forearms on the upper bunk, and stares down at Nathan when he lies there reading.

“You ever fucked a man, baby?” Keller asks. “Congressman,” he adds.

“I was never sworn in,” says Nathan. His jaw tightens involuntarily when he says that, and he sees Keller noticing.

“That’s too bad, you lie like a politician.” Keller rubs his thumb along his lower lip, like he wants Nathan’s eyes to follow. “You didn’t answer my question. You ever fool around?”

He still doesn’t answer, because a lie would be transparent, and the truth is giving up too much. Keller laughs, self-satisfied, and says, “Yeah, you did.”

Nathan hears Keller jerking off ay night, the exaggerated noises he makes. Keller has a certain vulgar charisma; Nathan can imagine his big, muscled hands used for violence, but so far he just seems to enjoy needling Nathan verbally.

When Nathan shaves the next morning, Keller’s behind him, drawing a line with his finger along Nathan’s shoulder. Nathan glares at him in the mirror.

He doesn’t realize how close he’s been to despair until the news of Peter’s arrest airs on the evening news. At first he thinks it’s Peter’s ploy to get him out, but the he hears the name Guantanamo, and the walls of Oz suddenly look much more solid. They’ll have ways to hold Peter there, for a while at least. Sylar was there for nine months before his execution.

Keller’s watching Nathan, rather than the news, and Nathan wonders what he sees.

“Petrelli,” says Keller. “The one who can walk through walls. He’s your brother.”

“Yes,” says Nathan. He sets his mouth in a hard line, but now he feels brittle instead of tough, and Keller’s widening grin tells him that Keller sees it too.

“You can cry,” says Keller. “I won’t tell.”

Nathan takes off his shirt to sleep and Keller is there, still, watching, and he says, “You should never cover that up,” and his eyes trace over Nathan’s chest, and Nathan frowns even harder. “I’m gonna fuck you tonight,” he says, the smile dropping from his face like a discarded mask, and Nathan doesn’t doubt him.

He doesn’t sleep and Keller doesn’t either. The minutes crawl by after the lights go out and they’re locked in. Keller’s breathing is shallow, and Nathan knows this waiting is supposed to be part of the torture. He’s considered this before—whether he wants to fight Keller, and maybe end up in the infirmary, maybe dead—or take it.

Keller lands lightly on his feet when he jumps down from the top bunk. Nathan sits up. “I’ve been thinking about you,” says Keller.

“Do you ever just shut up?” asks Nathan before he can stop himself.

Keller sucker punches him so fast that Nathan barely sees Keller’s fist before his face is throbbing with a white-hot sensation that takes a few minutes to settle down into ordinary pain. Nathan’s fast enough for most fights, he boxes sometimes at the gym, but Keller has thirty pounds on him, and he’s a true killer, something many of the scared children locked in here with them will never be.

“I coulda made it fun for you,” says Keller. He grabs Nathan’s jaw, fingers digging in where the bruise from his punch is blooming.

“I doubt that,” says Nathan, putting all the hauteur he owns into his voice.

“You think that’s reverse psychology shit is going to work on me?” asks Keller. “I _invented_ that game, sweetheart.” He reaches down to cup Nathan’s dick through the sweatpants he wears, but the way he smiles tells Nathan that Keller wants his humiliation more than his pain. “You’re going to wish I was hurting you,” says Keller.

He pushes Nathan’s sweatpants down and presses forward over the mattress. Nathan wiggles his jaw from side to side and tongues the teeth on that side, but they’re fine. He’ll have a bruise, but Keller could have hit him harder. Keller reaches between Nathan’s legs and strokes his cock into semi-hardness while he presses his spit slicked thumb into Nathan’s ass.

He could still get out of this, Nathan thinks. He could fly toward Keller, and crash them both through the glass at the front of the cell. He saw a man die that way, the day he got here, but they’d probably both survive.

But he’s hard now, and part of him wants this, wants to forget Peter, the world that has locked them away, so he shifts his hips so he can fuck Keller’s hand, as Keller works in a couple fingers. “So easy,” says Keller, contemptuous, and Nathan can imagine the smug grin he’s wearing now. Nathan hears him spit onto his hand and then it hurts worse than his jaw when Keller presses into him. He loses his hard-on entirely as he gasps for air.

“God, you’re tight,” says Keller, and mutters something else that sounds like _tight-assed politician_. “Breathe through it, baby,” he says.

The pain is receding, but it’s nowhere near pleasure until Keller says, “Touch yourself. I want to feel you come with my dick in you.”

Nathan obeys, and Keller starts to move with him; at first Keller’s movements are slow and gentle, gentler than Nathan would have believed possible, but then Keller’s fucking Nathan hard, as Nathan slides his cock through the circle of his hand. Keller feels impossibly huge inside him when Nathan comes.

He doesn’t know when Keller comes except then he’s pulling out, and Nathan feels the pain now—his whole body feels bruised.

“God,” says Keller. “You nearly killed me.” Nathan lies back on his bunk and watches Keller’s satisfied smile in the mirror. “Want another go?”

“No,” says Nathan.

“You think you have a choice?”

“Yes,” says Nathan. Keller shrugs and climbs into the top bunk. Keller might be tough, but Nathan can tell he wants something more from Nathan than his capitulation, and Nathan is safe enough until Keller gets whatever that is.

They can’t hold Peter forever, Nathan thinks. He's drained and hurting but now he feels like he can sleep, and wait for another day.

As he drifts off, he imagines Peter strangling the life from Keller with the strength of his mind alone, and smiles.


End file.
